Music of the Soul
by Noobycakes
Summary: Music meme with the theme of Soul Eater T for violence


**A/N: Some parts are from the manga. I did cheat somewhat, I didn't feel like looking up lyrics so I skipped all my non-english music XP**

**Disclaimer: This site is called Fan Fiction dot net. If you cannot figure out from that that the following is a work of fan fiction and that the characters and the setting do not belong to the manual author, please contact your village head and inform him/her that your village is no longer missing its idiot.**

Musical Meme ~ Choose a subject and go -

Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it.

Song 1: Drones by Rise Against

Chrona was in a corner. Why did Maka have to call for her? She just wanted to be forgotten, she deserved no better. But Maka still called for her when she didn't even remember. Why couldn't she just leave her alone?

Song 2: In The Dark by Flyleaf

Stein didn't want this. The insanity called him; lured him to its chaos. But she chased it away, her very soul calming to him. He could be himself around her, he reveled in her presence. But when she was not around, the sweet succor of insanity beckoned him every minute to his hated addiction. So he'd search her out, until he finds her, and never leave her side.

Song 3: Set Apart This Dream by Flyleaf

Maka saw the dress in the window. Her eyes sparkled as she imagined it. She entered the ballroom, the dress hugging her body, to a piano solo. She saw Soul, wearing a tux, playing just for her. He stood up when he finished, and bowed, holding out a hand to her.

"May I have this night with you?" He asked to her joy.

Song 4: Stand Up by Superchick

Black Star yelled obnoxiously at everyone going into the school. "That's right! Bask in my awesomeness! Here's my autograph, I'm going to be big one day!" He laughed.

Tsubaki smiled, silently encouraging him. He would make a name for himself, as Black Star. Not as one of his clan, but as himself, Tsubaki believed.

Song 5: Where The Lines Overlap by Paramore

Liz and Patty were indebted to the obsessive boy. They once lived as thugs, but this high-class kid found them, took them in. Liz smiled as Kidd complained about something unsymmetrical. She toyed with the thought of telling him thanks; her eyes met his for an instant. She discerned the slightest nod, as if he could read her thoughts. Her smile grew.

Song 6: Tight by Stacie Orrico

Death Scythe followed his daughter as she window shopped with Liz and Patty. He wouldn't call it stalking; he just wanted to know what she liked, since she wouldn't talk to him, no matter how much he showed his love to her. So he would keep trying until she saw it for herself. He watched as she stared at a pretty dress; maybe he would get it for her.

Song 7: One More Soul To The Call by Mary Elizabeth (Silent Hill Soundtrack)

Kidd held his breath as another fist collided with his face. Blood flowed over his eye from a new cut. Seconds later a knee connected with his stomach; he held back a small groan. The assaulter would leave when his anger was vented, like always. Kidd's wrists started bleeding from the chains that held them. Another fist met his face, and then a volley of them bloodied him, swelling one eye. When he got out, he'd be sure to make the boy pay. Kidd spat a glob of bloody spit at the boy in defiance, a smile cracking his bloody lips.

Song 8: Again by Flyleaf

They had failed. After everything they gave, the Kishin still got free. Death said to not take it to heart, that no one was prepared for it, but they were just words to the kids. They acted like they believed their leader, but inside they were broken; even Stein wasn't ok.

Song 9: Wishes by Superchick

Angela was angry. She was sad. The child was very confused. Why did the Meister have to kill Mifune? She never should have left the man; he had needed her to protect him. Tears fell from her eyes as she held one of his swords. She was lonely, so very lonely.

Song 10: Dove And A Grenade by Hollywood Undead

The Kishin laughed as he bested Death himself. Who could stop him now as he spread his madness to the world, even within Death City itself? Kishin smiled with glee as Stein smashed a mirror in madness; laughed as the youngster down an alley cried as a monster ate him slowly. It was all in the mind of course, but the mind is the greatest weapon.


End file.
